


Untitled

by lushwang (theangryblob)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, gay ol time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangryblob/pseuds/lushwang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk likes it. </p>
<p>Feeling filthy, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't meant to go anywhere I just wanna see Sanghyuk looking fucked up

Sanghyuk hums, fingers digging into the curve of Jaehwan’s hip bones. The sound vibrates around his cock, and the elder can’t help but buck his hips forward, and Sanghyuk nearly gags, tears pricking his eyes as the head of his dick presses the back of his throat almost painfully. His nails curl into Jaehwan’s skin, leaving crescent-shaped marks along his flesh and he tenses, closing his eyes before trying to take more, his throat fluttering around the head of Jaehwan’s cock.

But he can’t take much more than that, and pulls back, gasping for breathe. His mouth is a mess, lips swollen pink, cum and spit dribbling down his chin and the cut of his jaw. His eyes are shiny and wet, brimming with tears that threaten to spill over his cheeks. He leans back in, steadies Jaehwan’s cock with a hand at the base while sucks along the underside. The tip of his cock brushes over Sanghyuk’s cheek, leaving a trail of precum over his skin, adding to the mess of spit and cum dripping down his chin.

He licks a stripe on the underside of his cock, before taking just the head in his mouth, pressing his tongue into the slit and lapping up the precum there, humming, both because of the taste of it and because he knows how much Jaehwan likes it. The elder groans, moving his hand down so he can tangle his fingers in Sanghyuk’s hair, gentle but firm. “C’mon Hyukkie, I know you can do better than that. Show me how good you can be.”

And then he tries again, taking deep breathes through his nose as he takes more of Jaehwan’s cock in his mouth, feeling his lips stretch thin around it. Its the first time Sanghyuk’s trying to deep throat him, and for as messy as it is, he likes it, feeling dirty and choking around Jaehwan’s cock. He squeezes in his own thighs together, but it does nothing to help the wetness soaking through his underwear. Sanghyuk whines, and he feels like he’s going to die, gagging around his cock, but he forces himself forward till his nose is brushing the sparse hairs around the base of Jaehwan’s cock. He swallows, but that does nothing to help.

“You look so good like this, choking on my dick, so fucking pretty, fuck.” His hand tightens in Sanghyuk’s hair, holding him in place while he grinds his cock into his mouth.

Sanghyuk moans, tears streaming down his cheeks as he rakes his nails down Jaehwan’s thigh, throat stuffed with cock, spit dribbling down his neck, eyes dark with desire, lips stretched thin, looking debauched and wanting and desperate, and it’s too much, his jaw is aching, he needs to breath - And then Jaehwan pulls him off of his cock, and Sanghyuk gasps for breath, but still, he leans forward, mouth tipped open and wanting. His jaw aches from being forced open for too long, but he wants to feel the weight of Jaehwan’s cock on his tongue, twitching as he tries to hold back his orgasm. He wants to be good, wants to show him how good he can be, wants to impress him.

He wraps his hand around the base of Jaehwan’s cock, pumping him till his cums, hot white stripes atop of Sanghyuk’s chin and cheeks, some of it landing in his mouth, some streaking over his neck. Sanghyuk moans as he feels it slide down his skin, and he leans in, laps up the last drops of cum that slide down the length of Jaehwan’s cock. The hand in his hair tightens and he whimpers, tilts his head up at the Jaehwan, eyes shining, looking absolutely wrecked. 

Jaehwan’s lips are parted, and he’s panting, eyes dark, pupils blown as he towers over Sanghyuk. His lips, pink and bitten, are pulled into a grin, and his hand moves from Sanghyuk’s hair to run his fingers softly over his jaw. He almost purrs, tilts his face to nuzzle into Jaehwan’s hand, and even though he hasn’t gotten off yet, he feels satisfied, feels marked up and owned and perfect.


End file.
